


Bad Girl

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Shadow messes up a spell, and there's a reason that the doors to the training room are locked with a spell. Shadow belongs to Shadowlord13.





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowlord13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/gifts).



Shadow stood in the middle of the training room, her brow furrowed as she concentrated on the spell that she was weaving in the air out of an elaborate set of runes. She was no artist with the runes like Darko was, though she had to admit that the runes did look rather pretty as they hung in the air, purple arcane letters that Shadow was only just beginning to learn the meanings of. One for life, one for growth, others for binding and controlling and ones just for boosting her power. She could feel the magic flowing out of her and into the runes, which slowly fed down into a magic circle on the floor. It pulsed with the power that entered it. And, slowly, a plant began to form, a thin green stem poking up out of the space in the mats that had been cleared.

As the spell went to work, Shadow had to form the runes faster and faster, her wrist clicking slightly as she drew the runes in the air. The magic continued to flow out of her, and the plant continued to grow. But then, Shadow fumbled slightly. In her attempt to create the rune for ‘flower’, Shadow instead created the rune for ‘tree’. It was only one line put in the wrong place, but it was enough to cause the rune circle to flare alarmingly before the green stem shot upwards, slamming into the ceiling with a crash that startled Shadow into ending the spell. Fortunately, with the spell cancelled, the failed flower flopped to the ground, where it crumbled. Shadow stared in horror at what she had done, her hands over her mouth.

Darko tutted, walking over to his girlfriend from where he’d been waiting over by the refreshments station. He held out a plastic cup of water, which she drank from gratefully.

“You almost had it this time,” said Darko. “But, alas, not quite. Though, I will admit that growing a tree could be useful in the future. The druids have been known, after all, to fight with trees. Fight fire with fire, as the saying goes.”

“I’m sorry, my lord,” said Shadow after refilling her cup remotely (a most useful spell, and one which she had mastered first) and drinking this water as well. “I have failed you.”

“And ruined the ceiling of the training room,” said Darko, glancing up at it. 

“I can repair it,” said Shadow, pointing her rune wand up at the cracks in the ceiling. Darko nodded and Shadow performed the spell, knitting the ceiling back together and floating any small bits of debris and dust back up so that it became whole and undamaged once again.

“Good girl,” said Darko. “One could not even tell that it was broken.” Shadow beamed.

“Thank you,” said Shadow.

“However,” said Darko, twirling his cane in his hand as he stepped closer to her. “You still need to be punished for your failure.” Shadow’s heart pounded at the look in Darko’s eyes. She recognised it, that heat that sent heat directly to her loins and set her heart to pounding.

“I will do anything, my lord,” Shadow murmured as he walked around behind her. Her skin instantly became more sensitive, so she was even more unprepared for when Darko pressed himself against her back. She could feel his hardness against her ass, and she immediately felt herself getting wetter. Darko’s punishments were never terrible, it was always along the sexual lines. When she was good, she got to determine what happened in the bedroom. But when she was bad… well, she had a safe word and the knowledge that he would not go too far. And Darko had a grand arsenal of sexual punishments to use on her.

A throne appeared in the room, in the very spot where the runes were still burned into the ground from the magic circle. After giving her ass a squeeze, Darko strode over to the throne and took a seat, patting his knee.

“Bend yourself over my knees,” said Darko, a note of authority in his voice. Shadow’s legs trembled as she walked over to him, feeling her jeans disappear along with her boots as she reached Darko and bent over to lay herself across his knees. He held her up safely, so Shadow only had to wonder when the punishment would be coming. She trembled slightly and her heart pounded in her throat, so she was more oversensitive than she was prepared when Darko’s cane suddenly came down across her ass cheeks with a loud ‘smack’. Shadow gasped, clenching her hands into fists. Her skin tingled at the pain, while the reason for it made her pussy throb. She wanted more.

“Yes, give me more, I’ve been bad and deserve punishment,” said Shadow, not caring how wanton she sounded. It was only the two of them in here, after all, so nobody could hear her scream and beg for more. Even if this would be better for the bedroom. But they’d clean up after themselves, they always did.

“Yes, a very, very bad girl,” Darko purred, stroking his hand over the tender spot. His fingers just barely brushed her pussy through her panties, coming away wet, and Shadow moaned and wished that he’d do that again with more intent this time. But she knew that he’d make her wait, he always did. He spanked her again, causing her to cry out again.

“Yes, more, more!” Shadow moaned, very aware that she was leaving a damp patch on his pants. One more spank almost had her crawling out of her skin. And, when Darko slid his fingers over the damp patch in her panties, Shadow writhed against his hand, needing more.

“Hmm, yes, I suppose that I’d better give you exactly what you want before you flood the room,” said Darko, sliding a finger past her panties to brush against her pussy. Shadow moaned, her toes curling in her desire to be fucked.

In a moment, though, Darko was gone from beneath her, and Shadow was instead balanced over the arms of the throne. The iron arms of it were cold against her now-bare skin, but that wasn’t why she was trembling. The feeling of a hand on her ass made her inhale sharply in anticipation. She felt the tip of his cock press against her pussy and, in the same instant that he thrust inside, Darko spanked her again with his open palm. Shadow was very glad for the chair holding her up, because her knees would have buckled at that. It felt so good that all she could do was gasp and arch her back, completely taken by surprise.

“Yes,” Shadow finally managed to say, though she knew that her body had already said everything that she wanted to say. “Yes, I love that, I-“ She suddenly broke off into a loud moan as Darko spanked her again, thrusting deeper and harder as he did so. Darko chuckled at her loud moans.

“Yes, I know exactly what you like, you bad, bad girl,” Darko murmured, gently stroking his fingers through her hair and down her back before returning his hands to her hips. Shadow’s moans only grew in pitch as he thrust in harder, gripping her hips tighter. She wished that she had something to cling to, but she could only clench her hands into fists, grasping at the air. Her fingernails dug into her palms, leaving indents, while her toes curled, scrabbling against the floor. This would have been so much better over a table or bed or something, something that would give her more support, but this just kept her on edge until her orgasm could hit all at once. And a part of her loved it that way, just as Darko liked it that way.

Normally, it would take Shadow longer to reach orgasm like this, bent over the chair while Darko fucked her. But, with his deep voice murmuring promises into her skin and his hands spanking her ass, Shadow quickly found herself reaching nirvana and tightening around him. She moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Darko inside her, and then, in an instant, he was gone. But only for a moment.

Shadow suddenly found herself pulled down on Darko’s lap, his cock feeling somehow bigger as she continued to clench and flutter in orgasm, and she almost howled from the pleasure of it all. But at least this way, Shadow could touch him. The pain part was gone, now only pleasure remained.

Darko kissed her, trailing fingers wet with her juices down her sides and torso. He rubbed her clit as she rode him, sending thrills of pleasure through her. Shadow moaned into his mouth, arching her back and grinding her hips down onto him. Even after her orgasm, she desperately wanted more, and her already-sensitive skin quickly built her up to another orgasm. This time, as she clenched and trembled, Darko held her in his arms and very much enjoyed the feeling of her trembling against him.

“Fuck,” Shadow moaned. Part of her thought that this was more of a reward than a punishment at this point, but she decided not to mention it. She was enjoying the feeling of him inside her far too much to say or do something that might cause him to suddenly stop. It seemed that Darko had forgotten about the punishment aspect, too, for he kissed her neck, biting it slightly to make Shadow gasp in pleasure. Sometimes, she teased him by calling him a vampire. When she did that, he usually tackled her and sucked on her neck until she had a necklace of hickeys. He did like to leave a mark, but she could leave marks just as well. When Darko moved back to her mouth, Shadow gently nipped on his tongue, smiling impishly. The look that Darko gave her promised retribution. Heat crawled over Shadow’s insides as he slowed inside her.

“Do you want me to punish you?” asked Darko, dipping his head to suck on her neck again. Shadow tipped her head back, moaning. “Because I can do that.”

“What more could you do to me?” asked Shadow, looking up at him and grinding down on his cock again. Darko closed his eyes and moaned, stroking his fingers down Shadow’s spine.

“I could change my cane into a light whip,” said Darko. He twisted his cane, and suddenly Shadow felt the tendrils of something trailing along her skin. She shivered slightly, knowing what was coming.

“I am enjoying myself a lot more than I’d expect from a punishment,” said Shadow, moaning as she grinded against him. Darko’s eyes flashed, and suddenly, Shadow found herself bent over the refreshments table, the contents of it set a safe distance away on the mats. Darko lined himself up behind her again, and she glanced behind herself to catch a glimpse of his throbbing cock. He looked very close, and Shadow knew that she was in for the fucking of a lifetime from him.

Darko smacked her gently with the whip, causing Shadow’s muscles to twitch. As he slid inside, she moaned, pushing up against him. Another smack caused Shadow’s back to arch, and Darko slid fully inside.

“I would be slow and torturous but, to be honest my dear, I may quite literally explode if I don’t come,” said Darko. Shadow grinned, preparing herself. Darko was like a madman when he was this close, which Shadow loved to torture him with when she was allowed on top, and she very much enjoyed the sound of him slamming into her pussy. When he started to moan louder and gripped onto her hips, dropping the whip, she knew that he was just about to blow. And, at last, he slammed into her as deep as he could go and emptied his load into her. Shadow panted once he was done, loosening her hold on the table despite her trembling legs.

“Torture like that, it’s like you want me to mess up,” said Shadow, smirking up at him as she sat on the table and summoned herself a cup of water. Darko kissed her, tilting her chin up with his hand.

“Only when it’s not dire,” said Darko. “Now, do you remember the cleaning spells?” Shadow nodded, already drawing the runes that would right the room to how it had been. There was a reason that the doors were always kept locked, but once the cleaning was done, there was never any signs of their activities.


End file.
